


Castle in the Air

by EllaCharmix



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: He couldn’t fight the grin that was planted on his face.  He couldn’t shake the feeling of happiness that rushed through his veins.  But above all he couldn’t pull his eyes of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Mystic Messenger” is owned by Cheritz. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or options are reflect in this work of fan fiction.   
> Authoress’ Notes: Short little one-short that will surely only be the start of endless and countless stories…

He couldn’t fight the grin that was planted on his face.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of happiness that rushed through his veins.

But above all he couldn’t pull his eyes of her.

The girl standing in the middle of the hallway that looked like she had come out of a storybook. Complete with a flowing gown and sparking eyes. Her gazed dashed across the space, her hands clasped together. It was all he could do not to giggle.

_She is so cute._

As she turned towards where he stood. He quickly turned the corner. Hiding himself from her view. Not even moments after sliding behind the column did he start to chew himself out.

Why had he just hid from her? It had to be _her_ , right?

Nervously he fished around in his pocket, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Skilfully opening the messenger app and thumbing through the latest messages.

Given the party, the messages where minimal. Too preoccupied getting ready for the party he supposed. A small sigh escaped his lips as the conversations from days prolonged filled his screen.

Somehow he ended up staring down at the messages from over a week ago- the day she entered his and the RAF’s lives.  

Just thinking of the dark-harried beauty made his heart leap. Palms sweat and checks flush.  It only had been a little over a week since she had come into his life. Yet somehow- somehow it felt much longer.

A lifetime. He decide with a firm nod as he swirled his drink around inside his glass.

Out of the corner of his eye he seen Jaehee rush over towards her along with the others. Their expressions animated as they embraced one another and chatted. Just like old friends would if they came across one another by chance.

He felt his brow twitch some, the grip on his phone tighten.

_No more hiding…I’m going to tell her tonight. That I love her._

 


End file.
